


Our Daughters and Sons

by Raikcaa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is Deimos, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I love the ideas of family in Odyssey, Other, Phoibe Lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: A short fic about Kassandra and Alexios' family and how they are slowly adapting to each other. This surrounds the scene where the family is at dinner together. Phoibe lives AU.





	1. Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something about the family dynamics in Odyssey. This game was so fun! I also really liked the idea of Phoibe being at the family dinner but that didn't happen unfortunately. Please give me feedback!

Upon the mountain top, the mountain where they lost each other, their family was whole again. After such a long time of pain and fighting, Kassandra’s family was whole again. All of her life was in her arms, she could hear Alexios’ tears and her mater’s sobs. It had taken so much of Kassandra’s efforts to be able to drag her brother home and now she could. Of course it wouldn’t be the same as it could have been, if they grew up together but it was sweet. 

They climbed down the hill together as the sun set behind them. Myrrine decided that they must return to their spartan home, their childhood home. Perhaps she thought it could be a safe haven, a place to think of what to do next. It could also mean that Myrrine wanted her family together like when Kassandra was a child but things would not be the same.

It took a few long days of travel to return to their Spartan home. They told tales of their individual childhoods, Kassandra spoke of Phoibe and growing to take care of her. SHe talked about how much trouble she got into on that small island, how she tried so hard to sail away but never went far. Alexios spoke little of how he grew up. He had small stories of little happy moments hidden in his memories.

Once they reached home Myrrine told her children of her plans. She wanted to invite Nikolaos over for dinner, she wanted to continue to reunite her family. Kassandra glanced over to Alexios and noticed his growing uncomfortable mannerism. Kassandra was afraid of how Nikolaos and Alexios would act together. Would they fight? After all Nikolaos did through Alexios off a cliff, surely there would be some sort of feelings. 

Myrrine took all day to make a feast for her family. She sent Kassandra and Alexios to the market to gather fresh materials to cook with. Kassandra easily noticed how her brother tried not be noticeable which made him stand out even more. 

“You’ll trip if you keep staring at your sandals Alexios,” Kassandra said loudly, “What is wrong?”

“Nothing” Alexios huffed, oh yes something was wrong but Kassandra decided to leave it. Despite her happiness that her family was reunited she still couldn’t seem to get used to them yet. She was glad that her mater and brother were around and was happy to keep an eye on them but it didn’t seem normal, the only person who ever relied on her like this was Phoibe.

They returned to their home as Myrrine continued to make dinner, she taught Alexios how to make some of the foods they were eating. Kassandra fed Ikaros in the garden of her home. She remembered how her pater taught her how to fight as her mater watched by the side. The times of her childhood were so peaceful and-

“Kassandra!” the voice of Nikolaos knocked Kassandra out of her thoughts and she looked to see her pater walking to her. Another figure came behind her pater, and she realized her pater did not come alone. 

“Pater! And Stentor,” Kassandra tried to make her voice sound enthusiastic.

“Nikolaos, Stentor, welcome to our home,” Myrrine’s voice came from the doorway with Alexios standing as her shadow, “We dine in a few”

“Kassandra, Stentor isn’t the only child I brought,” Nikolaos spoke with a smile and walked to the edge of the path, “Come here child,” 

“Phoibe!” Kassandra yelled as she ran to hug the girl, “I did not know if you would heal!” Phoibe had been left in Athens, barely holding onto her life, the healers were unsure she would survive but here she was. Kassandra was forced to leave her, she convinced herself that Phoibe had died or will die, the child was gravely wounded.

“I am strong Kassandra!” Phoibe’s voice was music to Kassandra, “It is good to see you again!” Phoibe stood tall, a smile on her face. She looked healthy and happy.

Now their family was reunited and whole. Even Stentor was welcome. They had dinner together, they were happy. Alexios and Stentor seemed to argue about anything while Phoibe cut in with remarks she thought were smart. Nikolaos shook his head as his sons argued and boasted about their strengths while Myrrine watched and smiled. Their family would take time to get used to each other but Kassandra was sure they would be happy.

After dinner Kassandra watched the sunset with Ikaros on her shoulder as Alexios came to sit by her. At first they sat in silence, it was a little awkward until Alexios started a conversation. 

“Phoibe is a kind child,” His deep voice said quietly, “She is like your little sister?” 

Kassandra nodded, “She will grow up to be a warrior,” Alexios said, “And we will protect her,”

“Alexios,” Kassandra suddenly had to think about what she was going to say in this delicate issue, “Were you protected as a child?”

“Sometimes,” Alexios tensed up, perhaps Kassandra should have left this be, “I was a child, a had to be disciplined when I misbehaved. I- I was protected, they taught me to protect myself… they were not kind with their methods but they did help... “ 

“I wasn’t protected either,” Kassandra said trying to take the attention away from painful memories, of when Alexios was Deimos, “I grew into my adulthood with no mater or pater to teach me how to be an adult. Most of my fighting was built on what I knew. I was easy to manipulate too, I ran errands for people that wouldn’t have cared if I had died. I wasn’t really anyone, at least you mattered to someone.

“At least you had freedom,” Alexios voice grew hoarse with sadness, “I think this is the first time I’ve ever been truly free,”

Kassandra didn’t reply, she just watched Ikaros fly into the clouds and glide around in the sky. Kassandra might have been trapped on the little island but she knew she had the freedom to leave, she had the will to leave. Kassandra was like Ikaros, blessed by the gods and free to go where she pleased.


	2. Chosen Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 2nd chapter of Our Daughters and Sons! Featuring Phoibe and Alexios interactions! Also a very angsty Alexios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is very appreciated!

“What do you mean your leaving me behind?” Alexios felt his anger swell as Kassandra stepped up to him. In the distance her ship was being loaded for a voyage and Kassandra’s next mission.

“Alexios, I have things to do,” Kassandra said with a sigh, “There are somethings that I must do alone, I must finish what I started! This is my quest not yours.” Of all times now Kassandra must be responsible for her quests?

“And leave me?” Alexios said feeling betrayed, “What am I going to do? Stay here? Garden?” Alexios did not know how to garden.

“This is my fight Alexios,” Kassandra said, “I have to go and you have to stay here!”

“Yet you bring Stentor?” Alexios started to feel angry as he watched Stentor board the ship, “You hate Stentor! Why am I left behind and that malaka go?!” Stentor of all people was replacing him, Stentor was barely tolerable! Stentor was a never ending headache! 

“He is a general!” Kassandra’s irritation was now more visible in her tone of voice, “You do not command an army! You are staying. That is final.” Alexios had an army once.

Alexios scoffed as Kassandra walked away to her ship. Alexios cursed under his breath and turned away and walked to some place quiet to sulk. He watched in silence as the ship soon soared through the waters and over the horizon. 

Alexios was reminded of the end of his time with the cult. His growing feelings of uncertainty and questioning his use. Did Kassandra really need him? Did Kassandra really want him as a brother? Did Kassandra even trust him? All these questions reflected the questions he wondered about the cult, when he was Deimos and when he was a puppet. Alexios hated this feeling, Alexios was not Deimos. 

As Alexios was wandering back to the spartan home, he tried to convince himself he wasn’t lost. He was never really good with directs and Sparta was unfamiliar. He ended up on the edge of a farm when he thought he heard a familiar screech, the voice of a little girl. Alexios stopped and waited until he heard it again and he did. He ran towards the direction he heard the voice.

“LET ME GO!” The voice of the little girl screamed again, “MALAKAS!”

Alexios finally saw the figure of a little girl being held by a man, surrounded by 3 other men. Alexios got closer and soon realized who the little girl was.

“ALEXIOS!” Phoibe screamed while she tried to wiggle out of the man’s grasp, “HELP! PLEASE HELP ME” 

Alexios threw a dagger into the one man’s shoulder, he let go of Phoibe who fell on the ground and tried to scoot away. Alexios had the attention of the men. With sword in hand he rushed up and attacked.

He cut into one man’s side while pushing another to the ground. He used the blunt hilt of his sword to knock the bleeding man out. Alexios tried not to kill them but show enough strength to scare them and it worked. He backed off and the two men scurried away leaving the wounded one behind. 

“Are you alright Phoibe?” Alexios said helping her up to her feet and checking for any injury the little girl might have gotten.

“Alexios! Thank you!” Phoibe hugged Alexios’ side which left him surprised, “That won’t happen ever again! I promise!”

“What won’t happen again?” Alexios said, “What did you do to make them attack you Phoibe?”

“Nothing I swear!” Phoibe said smiling and Alexios doubted her words, “It was just a small accident! I just… erm… threw a rock at them…”

Alexios laughed as Phoibe tried to defend herself further, “I was aiming for a bird! It was unintentional!” 

“Then you have bad aim” Alexios said with a chuckle, “I can teach you to be better if you wish,” They started walking in the direction they thought was their home. Alexios didn’t think Phoibe was any better with directions. 

“Kassandra would never teach me!” Phoibe said excitedly, “Where is she anyway?”

“She left,” Alexios said looking down at his sword, “She apparently had business she had to do alone,” 

“Kassandra always left me too,” Phoibe grumbled, “She always said she had stuff alone to do then left. I followed her sometimes but she got angry at me. When she left for good I asked to come with her and she said no! She said it was so I would stay safe but she acted like a malaka!” Alexios liked Phoibe more and more.

“It must be a big sister thing then,” Alexios said, “Big sisters must always leave their little siblings behind. Kassandra can act like a malaka sometimes,”

“She can be so annoying!” Phoibe said, “And bossy! I wish she would stop worrying about me”

“Maybe she cares too much about us,” Alexios wondered, “Maybe I should teach you how to fight! Then Kassandra wouldn’t worry, Mater and Nikolaos might even help too,”

“That would be fun!” Phoibe said happily, “I will train! Then I will protect you and Kassandra in battle!”

Perhaps this was a reason for Alexios. Kassandra had her destiny, and it was hers, not Alexios’. Helping Phoibe grow would be a good reason for his existence. His destiny was always controlled as Deimos, but now maybe he could challenge it, maybe even change it. Perhaps Phoibe was his catalysts for change, for being a better person.

The two eventually found their way home. They talked about their own lives and how annoying Kassandra can be. Alexios decided he would help train Phoibe and she would be a great warrior much like himself, Kassandra and the rest of their family. Alexios also realized that Phoibe was something that should be protected, a little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
